Home
by Krisandra
Summary: It's been a rough journey," she told him. "But you've made it. You're home." Another take on the homecoming of the King.


**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and Disney all belong to their respective copyright owners. The lyrics of Home belong to Chris Daughtry and any other person who owns the respective rights.

* * *

_I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home._

* * *

They were done at last. For now, the worlds were saved, united and filled with light again. Every now and then, darkness would appear, but the light wouldn't exist without that touch. Sora and Kairi were officially a couple, Riku had learned to conquer the darkness in his heart, and Goofy was simply his good-natured self, as always.

Donald and the King, while glad to see that the peace was restored, missed their beloveds. They had no ship to get home with (nor could they access or build the required parts), though the Court Magician had, by magic, sent word to Disney Castle explaining their situation. Mickey and Donald's guilt about it dissipated when they were sure the message got back home.

* * *

Minnie and Daisy were a little worried when they first saw the small pixie-like being fly into the courtyard, but when Donald's voice rang out from it, they jumped up and down happily.

"The King and I are on Destiny Islands," his thick accent echoed throughout the yard, "At the moment we have no way to get back to you, but we're trying to find a way home," that seemed to be the end of the message. But there was more. Minnie gasped as it continued, and almost cried.

"Minnie, I dunno how long it'll be til we get home, but I _promise_ that I'll be back. Please let the people know that I'm okay, and remember that I love you."

That was the end of the message.

When her lady-in-waiting looked over, she saw tears on the Queen's face. "Daisy, assemble the people. Our king will be home soon."

* * *

A few weeks had passed when Sora found a Gummi block. He hurried to the King and let the town know of his discovery. Delighted, the King, the Knight, and the Magician all headed to where that first block was found, calling for a digging exhibition.

By the time they were done, the crew had found enough of the material to build a magnificent ship.

"We're going home!" Donald exclaimed, excited as could be. "It's not that we hate it here," he quickly explained to Sora, Riku, and Kairi, "but – "

"But you've got your own home to go to," Riku finished. The silver-haired teen glanced at Mickey and noticed the happiness in the mouse's eyes.

It took another week or so to build the ship, even with everyone's help. Eventually, the day had come to where the King and the heads of his Court could depart. "It's barely a day's trip away, so we won't need much," said Mickey.

Sora hugged Donald and Goofy goodbye, and the three made promises to visit each other again. Riku knelt before the King and gave him his thanks for being one of many lights in the darkness. Soon the ship was packed with its occupants seated, and with a few last goodbyes, it took off into space.

* * *

Minnie was in her and the King's chambers, gazing out the window, when she saw the ship moving among the stars. Hurriedly she put on her nicest dress and her crown, running down the colonnade. Under normal circumstances, she would have been yelling for all the world to hear, but all considered, she only went to get Daisy. "My dear lady-in-waiting," she whispered, "our men are home at last."

At this, Daisy got up to dress and met Minnie, and together the royal ladies went down to the courtyard to meet their husbands. It felt like forever was slowly passing as the ship was maneuvered through the sky.

"They're waiting on us!" Donald told them excitedly. "The Queen and Lady are waiting on us, _look_!"

Even as he steered the ship, Mickey did see two small dots in front of the stairs to the colonnade, and he could just make them out by the castle lights. "Well, what do you know!" he smiled. "Aw, don't worry Goof," the King reassured his friend, "Clarabelle will see you in the morning, that way you can surprise her!"

Finally the ship landed and the cockpit opened. Goofy stepped out first, followed by Donald, and they bowed before Minnie and Daisy. All of them felt a mixture of emotions, and this was especially true for the King. After a while, he stepped out of the ship, jumping down before walking beside his comrades. He too bowed, with his Keyblade by his side, as a sort of apology for his Queen.

The ladies were holding back their tears, and as the gentlemen stood up, it was discovered that the King hadn't tried to hold back his emotions. Slowly Minnie approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He dropped the key and returned her embrace, glad to be home at last. "It's been a rough journey," she told him. "But you've made it. You're home."

Donald, Daisy, and Goofy had all stepped back from the couple, and Goofy stepped further aside for the two ducks.

"GOOFY!" a voice cried out, causing everyone awake to jump. Clarabelle tackled him, pulling him as close to her as she could, which caused the others to laugh. The couples decided that they needed to go to sleep so that they could be prepared to catch up on each other's happenings and tell all of Disney that the King, the Knight, and the Magician had finally returned.

"Welp, we're finally home," he told his comrades before they separated. "We're finally home."


End file.
